


Country Girls

by JoshNeku



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really random oneshot based off the song Ladies Love Country Boys by Trace Adkins. :3 ZelImpa. Rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is really random and short.
> 
> If you've heard of the song Ladies Love Country Boys by Trace Adkins, that is where this oneshot spawned from xD
> 
> So if you haven't heard it, listen to it; it's awesome.
> 
> Anyway I might stop on Dream for a while... :/ I think I might start up on Thieves of the Night again xD
> 
> Anywhoo...I don't own LoZ or Ladies Love Country Boys.
> 
> Read and Review. :)

Zelda grew up in Hyrule City, in a little tiny subdivision where practically everyone knew each other.

Her father was a lawyer and always seemed to be wearing a tie; her mother cooked, but had never once fried a cucco, choosing instead to buy the fowl already roasted.

Zelda was a smart girl, getting straight As without really trying, and took ballet during the weekends. Among all her classmates, she was voted most likely to succeed; the award caused the blonde to blush slightly as she had never thought she would get such a trivial thing.

Directly after graduating from Hyrule High, Zelda's parents bought her new car, something only a handful of her friends wished their parents had done.

Once school was about to start up again in the fall, Zelda was sent down to Gerudo Academy, a prestigious college down in the southern portion of Hyrule; Zelda was sent on the track for a law degree, her father expecting her to be a lawyer like himself.

During winter vacation, Zelda returned to Hyrule City to visit her parents.

Her parents waited patiently on the porch of their house, the winter unseasonably warm that time of year, waiting to see their daughter's blue Camry.

An ancient-looking black pickup came driving down the quiet

"What is that racket?" Sorae asked, giving a slightly irritated look at the truck coming closer, wondering what sort of rapscallion was creating such a disturbance.

"Wait," Karia placed a hand on her husband's arm, pointing toward the truck. "There's someone standing in the back of it."

The two watched as the truck came closer and were astonished to see Zelda standing in the back of the pickup truck, her long blonde hair that was usually held in a ponytail flying out behind her; the girl in question was cheering, waving her arm.

"Hey, hey!" Zelda banged the top of the truck, leaning down slightly. "Turn it up!"

The driver turned up the volume a bit as the truck pulled into the driveway.

Before the vehicle was even put into park, Zelda vaulted over the side of the tailgate, waiting by the side of the driver door for the driver to get out.

As the door opened, Zelda's parents were already beginning to head closer to the truck, still stunned.

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad!" Zelda greeted, with a grin as a girl a head taller than the blonde slid out of the seat.

"Zelda," Sorae started, but Zelda interrupted him.

"Guys, I want you to meet Impa," Zelda gestured to the girl beside her, slipping her hand into Impa's.

Sorae and Karia stared at Impa, noticing that the girl had short blonde hair, a single strand resting over her right shoulder, with the red eyes of a Sheikah, and had a farmer's tan.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Hello," Impa greeted politely, her voice tinged in the southern Gerudo drawl.

Zelda's parents were completely baffled. They had raised Zelda up a lady.

How could their princess fall for some country girl wearing camouflage britches and had a southern drawl?

_**They raised her up a lady but there's one thing they couldn't avoid ; Ladies love country** girls **.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hahha yeah told ya it was short; really only took about 20 minutes to type up xD
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. :3
> 
> Please read and review.


End file.
